


Everything Is Primitive

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha! Michael, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega! Luke, Overstimulation, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Cockslut! Luke and Master! Michael abo verse.





	Everything Is Primitive

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favourite bitch aka Sophie (bloopmichael on tumblr)! Hope you like this one I whipped up for ya!

“Fuck!” Luke mewls out when he comes for the third time tonight. “Da-daddy …!”

“Such a whore for me,” Michael muses, smacking his hand across Luke’s plump asscheeks. “ _My_ whore though, right?”

Before Luke can say anything, he delves his tongue inside Luke’s still-quivering walls and tastes the tasty remnants of the cherry-strawberry flavoured lube, purring at the aftertaste of Luke’s own musk. He hums as he points his tongue and reaches Luke’s prostate easily.

“I love the way your hair curtains your eyes whenever you thrash too much, letting your daddy know how much you enjoy being tied during your heat,” Michael continues, replacing his tongue with his fingers. “Gosh, I love how hopelessly pathetic you look right now. Powerless.” He wraps his dominant hand around his Omega’s throat, garnering pathetic mewls. “Look at how pitiful you look, Pet.”

The change of tone seems to put Luke’s headspace in a different one, his eyes widening before they contract and fall into that submissive state Michael loves so much. The gaze is a lot subdued, and more slick seems to be produced.

“That’s right,” Michael hums.

Luke yelps and whines in protest when Michael stops his wrist-movement.

“Master?” Luke whines, slick flowing out his slutty hole. “Please…”

“Just because you’re on heat, my sweet little Pet,” Michael hums, thumbing at Luke’s slit until he comes again, “does not mean I’ll go easy on you. Did I eat your cunt out so much, you forgot how to use your brains properly?” Luke keens, more cum sluicing from his slit. “Don’t be a fucking mute _now_ , Luke… I asked you a question.”

“Ma-Master always makes me feel s-so good!” Luke hiccoughs, tears running down his face. From experience, Michael knows Luke only cries in bed were he to be _really_ turned on. “Please…”

“You gotta be more specific than that, baby,” Michael grins, rutting his own bubbling slit against Luke’s sodden entrance. “Or I’m just gonna edge you for next however long I feel like…”

“Wanna feel Master’s cock deep inside me, please?” Luke whines, more tears and slick running down his curves.

Michael puts Luke on all fours and thrusts into his mate’s prostate from the get-go, roaring from the pleasure he feels when Luke’s walls tighten around him, signalling yet another release. He sets off a rhythm and by the time he knots his Omega, Luke is a wet, dishevelled mess.

“I love you so fucking much, husband-mine,” Michael gives Luke an Inuit kiss.

Luke giggles. “I love you to the moon and back.”

 


End file.
